Hitman: Codename 47
|genre= Third Person Action Shooter |game modes=Campaign Mode |ratings=ESRB: Mature (M) |platforms=Windows |website=http://www.hitman.dk/ }} Hitman: Codename 47 is the first game of the Hitman series. It was developed in Denmark by IO Interactive, published by Eidos Interactive and released in 2000 for Windows. The protagonist is a human clone known only as Agent 47. He shows very little emotion, and exists to perform contract killings for the International Contract Agency. The game has an arsenal ranging from sub-machine guns and sniper rifles to Fiber Wire, which can be used to eliminate targets. Plot The Beginning of a Hitman The game starts with an enigmatic voice that spoke through a speaker. The voice woke up 47, who was chained to his bed in a locked padded cell. As the voice speaks, the chain was unlocked and the door opened. The voice said to 47 that he is someone he can trust the most and proceed to guide him in his subsequent tasks. With the voice as guiding him, he learned to traverse obstacles, use many kinds of weapons, and finally, disguises to gain his freedom and escaped. In his way out, though, a CCTV camera caught a glimpse of him. On the other side of the camera, in a monitoring room, a silhoutte of a man was seen smiling. Fast forward to one year later, the year is now 1999. 47 was in a hotel, looking out the scenery in Hong Kong. A blip from his laptop took his attention. A message popped out, from Diana Burnwood, his controller of the International Contract Agency. The message detailed his mission, to kill a powerful Chinese Red Dragon Triad leader, Lee Hong. With a new sense of purpose it was then we know he has used his dangerous skills to work, as a hitman. Slaying a Dragon His mission was to kill Lee Hong, but he was too powerful and protected that even if he succeed in killing him in the current state, it would made him impossible to get out of Hong Kong alive. Eventually, he has to work his ways to weaken him, by decreasing his authority and relationship with other organizations. With that in mind, 47 cleverly used the Blue Lotus Triad, a fellow triad, to turn against the Red Dragon Triad by assassinating both triad's emissary and made it look like it was the other triad's doing. To further depowering him, he killed Hong Kong Chief of Police that protected him, leaving Lee Hong's police protection gone. With the power of Red Triad slowly dissipating, so did Lee Hong's, clearing his protection and allowing 47 to eliminate him in his own headquarters without anyone knowing. Welcome to the Jungle His next mission requires him to travel to a Columbian Jungle with the target Pablo Ochoa, a feared drug lord said to have nine lives. Just like Lee Hong, he was well guarded and going to his camp require 47 to cooperate with U'wa tribe who have a secret passage that will allow him to sneak to the camp. By helping the tribe to regain their precious idol, they gave 47 access to the passage. Now with the camp just right in front of him, using disguises, he was able to enter it. However, Pablo Ochoa confronted 47, with a machine gun ready in his hand, a gunfight ensued between them. Though, even the drug lord himself fall victim and his camp was soon blowed to pieces by 47. Tradition of the Trade A new mission came, now requiring him to assassinate Frantz Fuchs, a terrorist who was ready to bomb Thermal Bath Hotel where leaders of many great nations attended for a peace summit. His client requested 47 to kill Frantz and take the bomb. Unlike his targets, Frantz Fuchs is not powerful nor well guarded, giving 47 capability to kill him directly and take the bomb with him. Gunrunner's Paradise When this mission was requested by a client, Diana informed 47 that somehow, the previous targets and this one were all connected by each ones' involvement in French Legion together. However, the mission should still proceed like the usual. The target was Arkadij Jegorov, aka Boris. Unlike previous targets whose position were already known before the mission, Boris' whereabouts was unknown and thus needed to be located. This required 47 to track down an arms dealer, Ivan, who worked with Boris. By bugging the suitcase containing the money, he managed to locate the ship in which his target was residing. However, he was a cautionous man and had prepared a bomb and an escape way if somehow something went wrong. So, 47 had to kill him without alarming anyone. By donning a guard's suit, he was able to enter the ship stealthly and killed Boris, but not before he had turned on the bomb, ready to detonate in minutes. Fortunately, 47 was trained to disarm bombs. As the bomb was an old model, he had no trouble to stop it. Then, he brought the ship to internation waters for the Agency pickup to arrive and evacuated him. The Last Mission The Agency was in turmoil. It was because they realized that the clients for the four previous missions were all one and the same, violating one of the Agency's rules. Yet, the client was so powerful that even the ICA's board of directors accepted one final request from him. The target was Dr. Kovacs, a doctor in a Romanian hospital with high security, disabling 47 to bring any weapons from outside. He arrived in the hospital and entered by using alias. The receptionist let him in, but after that, he phoned a mysterious man about 47's arrival. This man, in turn, called SWAT. On the other hand, 47 managed to meet Kovacs. However, during their conversation, 47 remembered him as the one who injected a needle to him. Kovacs, surpised, began to fear 47 and told him that it was all Ort-Meyer's fault. Just in time, a team of SWAT stormed the front and entered the hospital to take down 47. Nonetheless, 47 killed Kovacs and used his clothes to impersonate him and tricked the SWAT. Free of suspicion, he explored the hospital and found Agent Smith there, drugged and chained. Freeing him, Smith paid it back by revealing a secret passage to basement. Readying himself, he descended below. Meet Your Brother Accessing the basement he escaped from one year ago, he found out that it was used as a place for clones experiment. Suddenly, a voice come out from the speaker, Ort-Meyer himself, the very same voice from one year ago. Then, he revealed everything to 47, his creation and him intentionally releasing him to eliminate his former friends, and finally, he told him that he had to be killed. With dozens of 48, an army of clones similar to 47, they attempted to assassinate the hitman, but his years of training proved to be superior to the clones as he slaughtered all of them. With Ort-Meyer his final target, he entered his chamber. Ort-Meyer came out and approached 47. Suddenly, he jumped in to 47 with stun gun in his hand to incapitate him. However, the hitman showed his own creator his prowess and shot him. Bleeding and about to die, he said one last thing, "I don't recognize my own son". Finally, 47 coldly snapped his neck, ending the life of his creator and father. Missions # Training # Kowloon Triads in Gang War # Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant # The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant # The Lee Hong Assassination # Find the U'Wa Tribe # The Jungle God # Say Hello to My Little Friend # Traditions of the Trade # Gunrunner's Paradise # Plutonium Runs Loose # The Setup # Meet Your Brother Targets * Lee Hong * Pablo Ochoa * Frantz Fuchs * Arkadij Jegorov * Dr. Kovacs * Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer Weapons * AK-103 * AK-47 * AMT Hardballer * Minigun * 9mm Pistol * MP5 * Double-barreled Shotgun * Luger * M4 Trivia * Hitman: Codename 47 is the only game so far to be developed solely for PC. (Starting from Hitman 2: Silent Assassin onward, the series has also been developed for consoles). Category:Games Category:Hitman